


La Cosa Giusta

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles e Buffy non sono tornati dalla ronda e tutti li stanno cercando. Ma Jenny Calendar trova Giles da solo, traumatizzato e sconvolto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cosa Giusta

Giles si chinò di scatto, evitando il colpo che avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo, si gettò a terra a raccogliere la spada e sferrò  
un colpo in direzione della vampira, mancandola. Aveva l'impressione di aver lottato per ore e probabilmente era così, ma non avrebbe  
potuto giurarlo, aveva completamente perso il senso del tempo. Da quando era stato attaccato, non aveva fatto altro che combattere,  
impegnando tutte le sue forze e tutti i suoi pensieri e quello era l'unico modo che aveva per salvarsi: se si fosse fermato a pensare  
anche solo per un attimo, l'orrore lo avrebbe paralizzato e la vampira lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Sferrò altri colpi verso di lei, con furia, ma senza ottenere altro che un pugno in faccia che lo fece crollare all'indietro. Rimase immobile a terra, ansimando, in attesa del colpo che lo avrebbe ucciso, ma la vampira si ritrasse ringhiando e fuggì nei boschi.  
Giles la guardò scappare senza capire cosa l'avesse messa in fuga per qualche secondo, finchè un raggio di sole che filtrava dagli alberi non lo colpì sul viso: era l'alba.  
Solo allora l'Osservatore si concesse di pensare e l'improvvisa consapevolezza di quello che era successo minacciò di travolgerlo come un fiume in piena: con un gemito strozzato si rannicchiò su se stesso coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
Rimase a terra per un tempo che non avrebbe potuto definire, forse ore, sconvolto per il dolore, ma senza riuscire a piangere. La sofferenza che gli lacerava l'anima si rifletteva sul suo corpo e l'Osservatore aveva l'impressione di avere delle sbarre di metallo arroventato che gli trafiggevano lo stomaco facendolo contorcere per il dolore. Forse era rimasto ferito durante la lotta, si disse, forse stava morendo, ma inconsciamente si rendeva conto che non era così e che il dolore che provava era semplicemente un grido della sua anima, che si rifiutava di affrontare la verità.  
Doveva muoversi, continuava a ripetersi confusamente, allontanarsi da lì prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma non riusciva a trovare la volontà di rialzarsi, come se in realtà non stesse aspettando altro che il ritorno della vampira che lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Aveva la vaga impressione che qualcuno lo stesse chiamando, ma non riusciva a mettere a fuoco le idee, continuava a rivedere davanti ai suoi occhi ogni singolo istante del combattimento di quella notte.  
Fu solo quando due mani lo afferrarono per le spalle, scuotendolo, che riuscì a svegliarsi da quell'incubo ad occhi aperti.  
La voce della donna dai capelli scuri gli arrivava quasi ovattata, distante, ma lo schiaffo con cui lo colpì all'improvviso riuscì a scuoterlo da quell'apatia.  
\- Jenny? - La chiamò debolmente e la ragazza scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Rupert, sei ferito? Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte! Stanotte non sei tornato, sono ore che stiamo cercando te e Buffy. Siete stati attaccati? Dov'è lei? -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi e si strinse lo stomaco con un gemito. Jenny lo guardò preoccupata e gli allontanò le braccia delicatamente per controllare se fosse ferito. Apparentemente era illeso, ma il suo corpo era rigido e teso e i muscoli del suo addome contratti e Jenny si rese conto che doveva aver subito un forte trauma emotivo.  
La ragazza lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo abbracciò delicatamente rimandando a dopo le domande: qualunque cosa fosse successa, era chiaro che nè lei nè Giles erano in grado di farci qualcosa e per il momento la cosa che le premeva di più era accertarsi che l'Osservatore stesse bene.  
Scorse Willow che si avvicinava di corsa e le fece cenno di lasciarli soli. La ragazza annuì e tornò a raggiungere gli altri.  
Jenny lasciò che Giles si appoggiasse a lei e lo aiutò a raggiungere la macchina sostenendolo quasi di peso. A parte il suo nome, l'Osservatore non aveva pronunciato una parola da quando lo aveva trovato e quel silenzio la preoccupava.  
Lo sentì tremare, scosso dai brividi, e gli carezzò i capelli in un gesto di conforto, sporgendosi a baciarlo su una guancia fredda e umida.  
\- Va tutto bene, Rupert. - Gli sussurrò dolcemente. - Nessuno ti farà del male, te lo giuro. -  
Lo fece sedere sul sedile dell'auto e si affrettò a mettere in moto, ansiosa di portarlo a casa. Non era esattamente la cosa più sensata da fare, avrebbe dovuto portarlo in ospedale, ma lo sguardo che vedeva nei suoi occhi le faceva capire che più di tutto Giles aveva bisogno di tranquillità e riposo.

Jenny Calendar bagnò l'asciugamano nell'acqua fredda e tornò da Giles: l'Osservatore era ancora immobile sul divano dove lo aveva lasciato pochi minuti prima e sembrava stordito. La ragazza sedette sul divano lasciando che l'inglese appoggiasse la testa sulle sue gambe e gli passò l'asciugamano bagnato sul viso, cancellando le tracce di sangue, di terra e il velo di sudore freddo che ricopriva la pelle dell'Osservatore.  
Giles aprì gli occhi a guardarla, svegliato da quel tocco fresco e lei gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- Come ti senti, Rupert? -  
\- Mi sento gelare... - Rispose a fatica Giles e Jenny allungò una mano a prendere la coperta appoggiata sullo schienale del divano.  
\- Va meglio? Ti ho preparato del the caldo, te la senti di berlo? -  
Giles la guardò con aria sofferente e lei lo abbracciò tenendolo stretto e iniziando a massaggiargli delicatamente lo stomaco.  
\- Ti farà bene. - Gli disse porgendogli la tazza e aiutandolo a sorseggiare il liquido zuccherato. - Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, passerà, Rupert. -  
Giles si lasciò sfuggire un verso a metà tra un singhiozzo e un sospiro e appoggiò la testa nell'incavo della spalla di lei, respirando il profumo dolce della pelle del suo collo.  
Il calore che Jenny riusciva a trasmettergli lo faceva sentire un po' meglio, gli dava l'impressione che lei avrebbe capito il suo dolore e che era pronta a condividerlo con lui e l'abbraccio della ragazza era allo stesso tempo un sostegno e un rifugio sicuro. Tra le sue braccia, il dolore che il suo corpo rifiutava di accettare, si fece strada nel suo animo e Giles ebbe l'impressione che qualcosa si stesse sciogliendo dentro di lui.  
Si aggrappò a Jenny quasi disperatamente e scoppiò a piangere. Non avrebbe mostrato quelle lacrime a nessun altro, ma intuiva che a lei poteva mostrare il suo dolore.  
La ragazza lo tenne stretto, carezzandogli i capelli delicatamente finchè non lo sentì rilassarsi contro il suo corpo.  
\- Si tratta di Buffy, vero? -  
Giles annuì senza parlare.  
\- E' morta? -  
L'Osservatore annuì di nuovo e quando parlò, la voce gli tremava.  
\- E' morta. Peggio che morta. E' diventata un vampiro... -  
Jenny sospirò tristemente. Quando aveva capito quanto fosse sconvolto Giles, aveva immaginato che Buffy fosse morta, ma non aveva pensato a quell'eventualità.  
\- E' orribile... Mi dispiace tanto, Rupert. -  
Si chinò per baciarlo sui capelli, ma lui sollevò il viso a sfiorare le sue labbra in un bacio tenero e disperato.  
\- Non ho potuto salvarla, - mormorò Giles, le labbra ancora premute su quelle di lei - non ho potuto fare nulla per evitarlo... Hai ragione,  
è orribile, e la cosa più orribile è che devo... -  
Si fermò, incapace di continuare e Jenny gli asciugò le lacrime con tanti piccoli baci delicati.  
\- Non dirlo...ho capito. -  
\- Ma come posso farlo?! Buffy è... era la mia Cacciatrice. -  
\- Buffy è morta, Rupert. Quella non è Buffy. - Gli passò di nuovo l'asciugamano bagnato sul viso e gli sfiorò i lividi con un dito. - E'  
stata lei a farti questi? -  
\- Si. Voleva uccidermi... E io continuavo a lottare, ma sapevo che se mi fossi fermato anche solo un attimo a pensare sarei morto... E non  
l'ho fatto solo per te, Jenny. Senza di te sarei perduto. -  
La ragazza lo baciò di nuovo e lo fece stendere sul divano. Era esausto e ferito, anche se sfogarsi lo aveva aiutato un po', e aveva  
bisogno di dormire.  
Rimase accanto a lui, carezzandogli i capelli delicatamente, finchè il respiro dell'Osservatore non divenne regolare.  
Quando fu certa che fosse profondamente addormentato, lo coprì con un'altra coperta, gli baciò la fronte stando attenta a non svegliarlo  
ed uscì di casa.

Quando tornò, Giles dormiva ancora, ma si svegliò nel sentire chiudere la porta.  
\- Jenny? -  
\- Sono qui. - Disse lei chinandosi a baciarlo. - Come ti senti? Ti fa ancora male lo stomaco? -  
\- No, non come prima. - Disse l'Osservatore cercando di alzarsi in piedi.  
\- Ehi, dove credi di andare? -  
Giles la guardò addolorato.  
\- Devo farlo, Jenny. Non posso lasciarla in quelle condizioni, Buffy non lo avrebbe voluto. - Disse scoppiando nuovamente in lacrime.  
La ragazza lo tenne stretto e gli premette un dito sulle labbra.  
\- Piangi pure per lei, Rupert, ma non devi fare nulla. Non ce n'è più bisogno. - Sussurrò mostrandogli il paletto che teneva in mano.  
Giles la guardò, quasi spaventato.  
\- Tu? -  
Jenny annuì.  
\- Sei impazzita? Poteva ucciderti! Cosa... cosa avrei fatto se avessi perso anche te?! -  
\- E' tutto finito, Rupert, sto bene. Quando ho trovato la cripta in cui si era rifugiata, stava dormendo. Credo che non se ne sia nemmeno  
accorta. Ora riposa in pace. -  
\- Ma perchè lo hai fatto? Hai corso un rischio enorme! -  
Jenny lo baciò dolcemente.  
\- Se lo avessi fatto tu, non te lo saresti mai perdonato. Ti saresti convinto che era la cosa giusta da fare, ma il rimorso ti avrebbe  
consumato. Lo so, conosco il tuo cuore. -  
Giles pianse ancora a lungo tra le sue braccia, grato per il conforto e il calore che solo Jenny era in grado di dargli, e mentre era lì,  
stretto a lei, si rese conto di una cosa: dopo la morte di Buffy, non avrebbe più potuto essere un Osservatore. Ormai non c'era più  
nulla che lo legasse a Sunnydale, a quel posto infernale che riusciva a succhiare la vita e inaridiva l'anima di chi ci abitava. Mentre  
baciava di nuovo Jenny, decise che l'avrebbe portata via di lì e che le avrebbe chiesto di iniziare una nuova vita insieme, lontani da quel  
posto maledetto.  
Come ebbe preso quella decisione, il peso che gli opprimeva il cuore sembrò diventare più leggero. Si, quella era davvero la cosa giusta da  
fare.


End file.
